1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for locating a wounded animal, and more specifically, to a three pronged device which utilizes a signaling unit for locating a game animal wounded by a bow hunter.
2. Prior Art
Various patents have previously dealt with devices for locating either a lost arrow or a wounded game animal which, although injured, sufficiently survived to escape from the location where it was wounded.
In the Eastman II et al Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,243, a string container is mounted on the bow and the string is connected to the arrow. When the arrow is shot, the string is played out and, by following the string, the arrow can be located.
The Rodriguez Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,614, teaches a transmitter on an arrow that when implanted into the body of an animal, transmits a radio signal. By use of a receiver of the radio signal, the wounded animal can be located.
The Ragle Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,800, uses a transmitter embedded in the shaft of an arrow which energizes on impact and which uses a receiver in conjunction with the transmitter to locate the arrow.
The Arnold Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,617, is still another example of the use of a radio transmitter mounted in an arrow which is used in conjunction with a receiver.
Each of these devices use a radio transmitter, places the transmitter somewhere in the arrow within the shaft or the head of the arrow.
The current invention utilizes a unique attachment to the arrow that provides multiple opportunities to be retained in the flesh of the animal even if the arrow and arrow head should drop from or be pulled from the flesh of the animal. The current invention further provides for use of the Global Positioning System (G.P.S.) as the signaling unit.
Objects
The objects of the invention are as follows:                1. To provide a wounded animal locator with a signaling unit.        2. To provide a wounded animal locator that provides multiple opportunities to be retained in the flesh of the animal even if the arrow itself is not retained in the animal.        3. To provide a device for locating a wounded animal that readily attaches to an arrow and is produced apart from the arrow.        4. To provide a wounded animal locating device that is economical.        5. To provide a wounded animal locator that is dependable.        6. To provide a wounded animal locator that can be operated on the Global Positioning System (G.P.S.).        